Beerus
|Race = God |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = Bills' temple |Occupation = God of Destruction |FamConnect = Whis (attendant''Chōzenshū 1, 2013 & martial arts master) Oracle Fish (pet) }} '''Bills' (ビルス), feared as the God of Destruction Bills (破壊神ビルス), is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Overview Creation and Concept Akira Toriyama's inspiration for the design came from an old Cornish Rex cat living with him (like Toriyama's previous cat was the inspiration for Korin). After the cat became seriously ill, the vet declared it did not have much longer to live, but the cat miraculously recovered and the vet joked that it might be some kind of demon.Chōzenshū 1, 2013 Bills' physical design also takes some inspiration from Ancient Egyptian deities,"Please Tell Us, Akira Toriyama-sensei!!" Q&A, Weekly Shōnen Jump, March 11, 2013 notably Seth and Sekhmet. Seth is a humanoid with a jackal-like head who is the god of desert, storms, darkness, and chaos in ancient Egyptian culture. Sekhmet is a humanoid with a lioness head who is the Egyptian Goddess of Destruction, believed to cause diseases. In addition to sharing the same position as Sekhmet, Bills is a felid like her, as he is an anthropomorphic cat. Appearance and Personality Bills is a thin purple cat-like humanoid, with large pointed ears, similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his ally Whis. Bills is powerful yet playful too (like most cats). He is also a gourmet, and his temple is stocked with fish and other food.[https://twitter.com/tatami0193 "【敵について】 ビルスとウイスの"2人"で確定。そして2人とも、強くてグルメらしい。 ビルスについて。長い年月眠りにつき、目覚めた数年間は惑星を破壊する。新しい惑星を創るためには破壊が必要らしい。 ウイスについて。ビルスに付き添っている以外は謎。詳細はイヨク編集長がひた隠しした。" - Twitter, December 2012] While he is a fearsome god, his cat-like gestures and his variety of facial expressions seperate him from the more malevolent antagonists in the series.V-Jump, issue #5, 2013 However, Bills is easily angered over trivial matters, such as being beaten in a game of Hide-and-Seek or being denied pudding. He is also fairly confident in his superior power, not without cause, as he proved to be one of the strongest opponents ever confronted by the Z Fighters. Biography Out of all the many gods in the universe, Bills is the most feared.2013 V-Jump issue #2, released on December 20, 2012 He is feared even by Kais and Supreme Kais. As a God of Destruction, he was once tasked with maintaining balance in the universe."A god who governs destruction, maintaining the world's balance. Once his wrath is incurred, he will destroy nearby planets and life, and is a being feared even by Kaios and Kaioshins." - Bills' character summary Bills is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, and his administrative zone includes planet Earth. He slumbers for several years to several decades straight, and he destroys planets of his administrative zone during the few years when he is awake. This is because destruction is required in order to create new planets, but he does not act on Supreme Kais' orders; the God of Destruction destroys according to his own individual judgment. Also, because he is capricious, he destroys even important planets without a second thought. When he finds it bothersome, he lets someone else act as an agent of destruction. While he is awake, tense days for the Supreme Kai continue, as nobody knows how many planets will be sacrificed. Bills was trained in martial arts by Whis. One day, the God of Destruction Bills stopped by King Kai's planet, which was larger at the time. He and King Kai played a video game together, a car racing one and Bills lost, so the planet was destroyed by the peeved God of Destruction. King Kai then took a large leftover fragment, whittled it down to a sphere, and built a road on it so that he could have fun driving there. This became King Kai's current planet."''Dragon Ball'' Q&A 7", Dragon Ball Full Color, Saiyan Saga volume 3, February 4, 2013 Another day, King Vegeta treated Bills to a feast in his palace on Planet Vegeta and Bills used the Saiyan King as a stepping stone while he was eating. Prince Vegeta, who is just a kid at that time, shockedly saw this and became mad, but remained silent. 39 years before the events of the movie, the Oracle Fish said to the God of Destruction that a strong opponent would appear before him, the Super Saiyan God. During the events of the film, alarm bombs explode, but Bills still does not wake up. Whis tells him to get up and he says he will sing with a microphone if Bills keeps sleeping. Since Whis is terrible at singing, Bills eventually awakens from his long slumber and asks Whis whether the galactic overlord Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta during his nap, saying the Saiyans and Frieza were very evil and King Vegeta was stingy. Whis tells Bills that Frieza was defeated by "a Saiyan known as Goku or Kakarot," and then uses his scepter like a projector to show the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. Next, Bills touches an egg and destroys it. When Whis explains about Super Saiyans and some Saiyans including Prince Vegeta living on Earth, Bills recalls his dream about him fighting with the Super Saiyan God and he then calls the Oracle Fish. The Oracle Fish does not remember it, but Bills is convinced that it said so. Since he heard rumors that a Saiyan defeated Frieza, Bills tracks down this warrior, Goku, on King Kai's planet. When he arrives on the planet, the God of Destruction complains that King Kai's planet is so small, but Whis reminds him that he is the reason it is so small for destroying it when getting mad after losing at hide-and-seek. Bills questions Goku about the Super Saiyan God and, after Goku demonstrates the various Super Saiyan forms he can achieve, Bills accepts Goku's challenge to fight. Bills blocks Super Saiyan 3 Goku's punch and flicks him on the head. Next, Bills repeatedly blocks Goku's punch and defeats him with a Pressure Point Attack, making him unconscious and reverting him back to his base form. Disappointed by the subsequent lack of challenge, Bills departs in order to see if the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the other Saiyans on Earth know more about the Super Saiyan God.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/introduction/ Dragon Ball 2013 official website, Introduction section] He arrives at Capsule Corporation, where Bulma's birthday party is held. The Saiyan Prince Vegeta seems to have met Bills before,V-Jump, issue #3, 2013 and he musters all of his excitement and casts aside his pride to put the party's unannounced attendee in a good mood. Bills asks Mr. Buu for one or two of the custard puddings he has, but Mr. Buu eats all of them, angering the God of Destruction,Cinecon Walker, March 2013 who decides to destroy the Earth. Mr. Buu is blasted away into a lake by a Kiai from the God of Destruction. Android 18, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo attempt to fight Bills and the God of Destruction easily defeats them one after another with some chopsticks. While Bills retrieves Buu back from the water, Gohan powers up and attacks Bills only to have his head slammed into Buu's. Bills also faces Gotenks and quickly defeats him as well. Vegeta decides to fight the God of Destruction on his own after the other Z Fighters have been defeated, but he is ultimately defeated. While Bills is about to finish off Vegeta, Bulma walks up and scolds Bills for ruining her birthday party, slapping him. The God of Destruction returns the favor right back and responds with a slap of his own, only his is much harder. Seeing his wife being beaten, Vegeta explodes in a fit of rage starts knocking Bills around for a bit. Vegeta's anger gives him incredible power, but as soon as his rampage is over, Bills is just fine and the Saiyan Prince once again accepts his and the planet's fate. Soon, Goku turns into a Super Saiyan God and faces Bills again. They have a battle in space, right above planet Earth. The form gives Goku the power to resist Bills, but he reverts back to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God power against Bills. Bills points out to Goku that Super Saiyan God's time limit ran out some time ago and that Goku did not notice because he was able to absorb Super Saiyan God power into his body while he was fighting. Bills says that because of this, Goku did not greatly power down even after returning to normal. The two seem to be equally strong at some point, but Bills eventually wins when he uses his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. Goku stops Bills' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and the screen suddenly blacks out. Chi-Chi and Goku's friends appear in Goku's mind, then he briefly transforms to Super Saiyan God again and absorbs the energy ball. Goku gets exhausted, and Bills wants Goku to say "I give up" and he says so. Bills stops the fight and they talk for a while before going back to the ground. Bills says that the Super Saiyan God was not that strong and the Oracle Fish's prediction was a little exaggerated. Bills reveals that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. He also says that there are twelve universes, and the one Goku and his friends know is just one of them, the Seventh Universe. Bills is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, and each universe has its God of Destruction. On the ground, Bills tries to destroy the planet, but he blasts only a small rock and says he has already run out of power. Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Bills dies, but Goku turns him down. From the Sacred World of the Kais, the Supreme Kais comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction. After they return home, Bills tells Whis that both Goku and Vegeta might become formidable foes before long. While they are eating sushi, Bills tries some of the wasabi, his head turns red and he starts destroying the moons around his temple. Then, Whis karate-chops Bills to make him stop. Whis then orders Bills to sleep for more 3 years. Power His power surpasses that of all the main Dragon Ball Z villains: Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu.フリーザ、セル、魔人ブウ。すべてを超越する存在がいた。; lit. "Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu. There was someone surpassing them all." - ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' promotional poster Going further, V-Jump notes that Bills is without a doubt the strongest being in the history of Z''. However, this is disproven in the film when Bills reveals that his martial arts master, Whis, is stronger than him. He usually uses his power to destroy planets, and he is strong enough to destroy even an entire galaxy.While facing Bills in the movie, Krillin says that the Earth is doomed. Piccolo corrects Krillin's statement and adds that the entire galaxy will cease to be. The overwhelming power of Bills exceeds even that of Goku, who has surpassed several Super Saiyan levels; Bills completely dominates Super Saiyan 3 Goku in battle, rendering him unconscious with merely a chop to the neck. He also takes down the fully-powered Gohan with a single kick to the abdomen, causes Gotenks to defuse, and dominates Super Saiyan Vegeta as well (until Vegeta gets mad, allowing him to put up a fight to Bills, even making him spit out blood). Bills' power is finally challenged by the appearance of Goku's Super Saiyan God power. The two seemed to be equally strong at some point, but Bills eventually wins. However, it is said by Whis that during the fight with Goku after he became a Super Saiyan God, that Bills used up 70% of his full power in the fight with Goku using 80%, and that he had not been that worked up in a long time. The God of Destruction's power is in another dimension altogether, however, he is not as powerful as his martial arts master Whis. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Kiai' – An invisible wave of ki that Bills emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Bills can fire ki blasts strong enough to destroy planets, as shown in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Sand Conversion' – Bills is seen reducing an egg to ashes with only one finger using this special power when Whis shows him the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. *'Wrath of the God of Destruction' – A finger attack that is Bills' super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Bills uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku, as well as in the video game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. *'God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere' – A huge Sun-looking energy sphere technique. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, while facing him above planet Earth. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes, and also used in Zenkai Battle Royale. *'Pressure Point Attack' – Bills uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. *'Explosive Wave' – Bills is able to use this technique in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Video game appearances Bills is a boss and a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. He is also a playable character in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, and is unlocked after collecting all seven Dragon Balls during "Competition for Dragon Balls" battles. Voice actors *Japanese: Kōichi Yamadera *English: Jason Douglas (Battle of Z) *Latin America Spanish: Jose Luis Orozco *Portuguese Dub (Brazil): Marcelo Pissardini Trivia *The scriptwriter Yūsuke Watanabe originally envisioned Bills as a villainous character who infects people with evil and was the one who gave the Saiyan race their characteristic ruthlessness.''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' Official Movie Guide, 2013 Also, Bills originally looked like a lizard, but Toriyama changed his design entirely.[[Tadayoshi Yamamuro] interview, okstars.okwave.jp] *In accordance to the original concept for this character, his name in Japanese, Birusu (ビルス), is a pun on "virus" (ビールス; German pronunciation).Yūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 *Bills was going to fight the Z Fighters with a spoon or fork, but the Battle of Gods animation director Tadayoshi Yamamuro thought it would be hard for him to fight like that, so he suggested switching it to chopsticks. *Despite the fact that Planet Vegeta was destroyed two years before Bills went to sleep, he was unaware of it until he was informed of it by Whis. Gallery See also *Bills (Collectibles) References es:Bills Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains